This disclosure relates generally to computer graphics, and more particularly to generating enhanced simulation results even when unrealistically high accelerations are provided as input to a simulation of elastic deformable bodies.
Physics-based animation uses physics to enhance traditional computer animation techniques. This presents the problem that traditional animation techniques do not always produce motions that are physically reasonable or possible. When such traditional animation techniques are used to drive a physics-based animation, the simulation's response may not be desirable. For example, when characters in movies accelerate too fast, their flesh should not be stripped from their bones, even if that is the physically correct result for such a situation.